Each memory has its own melody
by RozarieCriss
Summary: Darren is married and Chris has a boyfriend, but obviously they are in love with each other. So follow me throught their complicated relationships with their partners, theirs memories and their love. Rated M for language and future chapters. And I'm in need for BETA so feel free to write me if you like my story:-) ON HIATUS SINCE JANUARY 2013
1. Marry you

**Hi guys!**

**This is my first published Glee/CrissColfer story, so I'm little bit nervous:-)  
**

**I must say, that english is not my mother language (I'm from Czech Republic), so please forgive me mistakes (i hope that there will be any).  
**

**I wanna tell you somethin about this story. It's CrissColfer fics. Darren is married and Chris has a boyfriend, but obviously they are in love with each other. So follow me throught their coplecated relationships with their partners, theirs memories and their love.  
**

**This story will be multi-chaptered, though i don't know how often i will be updating, because i have ssummer job so i'm quite busy.  
**

**I hope you will like it and don't be afraid to review. It'll be making my day:-)  
**

**So enjoy, yours Rozarie  
**

**And my favorite: I DON'T OWN GLEE! (sadly)  
**

* * *

"Good morning!" sung Chris, when he entered the common room where the others were waiting for shooting.

"This on your face, this is smile?" Heather asked him.

"Aww you're almost so smart like Brittany" Chris giggled and kiss her on the cheek.

"Ha ha. So funny" she said with rolling her eyes.

"You think I'm funny when i tell the punch line wrong..." Chris started dancing around Heather continued sing Teenage dream.

"He must be on something" said Naya and watched Chris with smirk. "I don't know what it is, but i want it too"

"Watch out, Christopher! Your smile can tear your face" said Amber laughing.

"HA!" Naya suddenly yelled and throw her punch in the air. "I know what it is! Look at his eyes! He had sex last night!" This was enough for Darren. Since Chris has entered the room, he was trying to ignore him. Ignore his beautiful cheerful voice and his carefree laugh. But right now he raised his head and look at Chris. His usually pale cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes were sparkling. They were like diamonds. Darren knew this look really well. His stomach made painful twist. Naya was right. He remembered the sparks, which appeared in Chris eyes after their first night. And after second, and third... He sank back on the couch and wished that it would swallow him.

"So you gave Shane your V-card!" Naya continued in humiliating Chris. Chris felt blush creeping on his face.

"How long i have to tell you, that I lost my virginity months ago?"

"Okay, okay, whatever. But admit it, it is sex, what makes creepy smiling monkey from you" she pinched him on the cheek.

"Well... It's possible, that we weren't sleeping much last night"

"YAY! I knew it!" yelled Naya "Come on, I need details. How was it? Candles, flowers, cuddling?"

"Well actually" Chris bite his bottom lip and didn't stop smiling, when memories came back to his mind. "If i have to be true, we did one really dirt word, and don't make me said it"

"Awww wanky, wanky. You'll die in the hell" Naya said with very serious face.

"After you, Hun, after you"

"I still can't believe it. Our little boy is suddenly our naughty boy" Said Heather and shook her head in disbelief.

"I really wanna say, that I'm not little, because the youngest here it's Damian now. And I also doubt if I am yours anymore." Then he raised his left hand front his face and shook his fingers. How he accepted girls gasped in shock and then they started screaming and yelling. Darren again raised his head and starred. His eyes were wide in shock. The ring on Chris finger was like punch in his gut.

"He proposed you!" screamed Amber and hugged him. "And you said yes!" Girls hugged him, kissed him on the cheeks and of course said their wish to him. Darren just still starred. His Chris will marry another guy? How this is possible? This must be a dream. A really, really bad nightmare and he will wake up any minute. He closed his eyes tight and took a few deep breathes. Then he opens his eyes again. This wasn't a dream. This was just cruel reality.

"You don't congratulate to Chris?" Heather asked him with bright smile. Chris untangled himself from her arms and just now he found that Darren is in the same room. For the first time in days their eyes met. The atmosphere changed really quickly. Chris felt a cold sweat rush down on his spine. Finally Darren was the one, who broke their eyes contact. He stood up and left the room without a single word. He knew that he had to say something, but what? I'm so lucky that you have another guy to fuck you? I'm so glad that he will marry you instead of me? No, he can't hurt Chris again.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Heather confused. Chris just shook his head and run after Darren.

"Wait! Darren wait, please!" he was running after Darren. When he was only a few feet away Darren suddenly turned around.

"What do you want from me? You want me to congratulate to you? Because sorry I can't do this!" He was shaking in rage.

"Why are you yelling at me? Are you angry? You? You have no right to be angry!" Now Chris was screaming too. His vision was blurry because of tears. „You have no fucking right, and you know that! You broke up with me! Damn Darren, you're married too! Was I screaming at you? Was I angry? Yeah, of course i was angry! I was so angry and sad, but still i went to your fucking wedding. And it was the worst day of my life and it tore my heart into pieces. And you know why, huh? Because i cared and still care about you! Because we were best friends and more!"

"Do you think that i don't care about you? Shit, Chris I fucking love you!" He was crying too.

"Don't! Don't you dare telling me, that you love me. You can't do this! You can't do this to me, Darren! You can't say this to me, when you are married now and i finally, _finally, _found someone, who want me for who I am and not for my money! He loves me! Why did you not tell me this when I wanted, I needed heard this? When I was begging you to say this? You broke me Darren! And you dare tell me, you have the guts to tell me that you love me?" Suddenly was silence. Both young men were panting, their faces wet from tears. Darren was again the one who broke eyes contact. He turned on his heel and left confused Chris standing alone on the hall.

Chris was shaking. He was on the edge of totally breaking down. His whole body was aching and he felt like he was going to be sick. He must go home. Anybody can't see him like this. But his car keys were in his bag, and his bag was in the room with girls.

Amber, Naya and Heather had eyes and mouth wide open in shock. They heard everything. Every angry word which were Chris and Darren shooting. And finally everything made sense. Lately, they acted weird around each other. They avoided themselves. But girls couldn't believe to this.

The room door opened and for the second time in this morning Chris entered this room. But this time his face was anything but happy. Instead of cheerful smile and sparks in his eyes there were tears and pain. With shaking hands he grabbed his bag and was leaving room.

"Chris, baby" Amber grabbed his forearm and try to stop him, but he shook her off and left.

He climbed in his car and went home. He blinked violently and was trying focus to the driving. He needed go home. He pulled on parking lot and run to the stairs. When he stood before his and Shane's apartment, he heard noises. He stood still and focused on the noises.

"Oh yeah baby, right there" he heard his fiancé Shane.

"You like that, huh? Take it!" he also recognized the second voice. It was his manager Alex. Quietly how he could, he opened the door. He knew that this wasn't the best idea, but he needed see the true. Yeah his manager was fucking with his fiancé. With man, who proposed him twelve hours ago. And the worst thing was that they were too busy to notice him. Chris quietly closed the door and run to his car. This must be a new record in his life. In one day, he lost everything he has he thought when he sat with head on steering wheel.


	2. Set fire to the rain

**Hi guys!:-)**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update but today I WAS ACCEPTED TO COLLEGE! So this few last days were a little bit busy. I'm going to study Polish and polish literature together with English and english literature. Yeah two department together but I hope I will handle it:-)**

**Also I have many preparatory course so I'm afraid that I won't be here often but I will try update once a week, okay?:-)**

**Thank you for your reviews and following.**

**I hope you will like this chapter and of course feel free to review:-)**

**Yours Rozarie  
**

**And my favorite: I DON'T OWN GLEE! (sadly). AND ALSO ANY SONG USE IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

He was sitting in the car on parking lot, his head resting on the steering wheel. What he should do? A few months ago, he will drive to Darren. But now? He needed to go away. Away from Darren and away from the fucking bastard Shane. He took out his mobile phone and turned it off. Then he threw it on the passenger seat and started the ignition. He didn't know where he was driving but he didn't care. With every mile his breathing was easier. He stretched his right arm and turned the radio on. He was switching through the stations, until he found a melody which made him gasped for air, because he felt stabbing pain between his ribs. He hugged himself with right arm and was digging his nails into his left side. He was trying to concentrate on pain in his side. He can't cry. He just can't cry again. But he was too weak. He pulled up on the side of the road and started sobbing. Again he let his head resting against steering wheel and listen to this song. Every single note stabbed him right into his heart. Thanks to this song everything begun.

***Flashback***

"Honey, you're not having fun!" Darren sat next to Chris. He had two cans of beers and one gave to Chris. His face was shining with thin layer of sweat and a few drops were running down his neck. His hair was messed and damp. His eyes were shining, glowing, and he looked absolutely stunning.

"I do have fun!"

"You don't have to lie to me. Is something wrong? You can say everything to me" Darren squeezed his forearm in encourage manner.

"It's Hannah. She is in the hospital, again" Chris shut his eyes close and shook his head.

"Awwwwww darling, I'm so sorry" Darren hugged him tight. Their embrace was strange. They were used to hug (like friends, of course) but this one, this one was really weird. It was full of comfort but also full of passion. It was glowing from Darren warm and sweated body like halo. He dove into his arms and let his smell comfort him._ God, he smelled so amazing._

Darren broke their embrace but let his hands rest on Chris hips. Chris felt his thumbs brushing against his hip bones and he shivered.

"How is she? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's your birthday, I won't ruin the party"

"Bullshit" shook Darren his head and smiled gently "You can talk to me anytime. You're my family so she's my family too"

"Thanks. She's good, I think. It wasn't so bad like always" Darren squeezed his hips.

"What I can do to make you feel better?"

"You don't have to do anything. Just go and enjoy your party"

"But I wanna make you feel better. I wanna see you smile. I'm so sad, when I see you sad"

"Again, you don't have to be. Go dancing and singing"

"Singing! Yeaaaaaah I'll sing song for you!" He jumped like excited puppy.

"Disney song?" Chris laughed softly. But Darren just bent and laid his hand on his cheek. Suddenly his lips were pressed against Chris. Chris gasped and closed his eyes. Since their first Klaine kiss he wanted anything than another one. And suddenly it was here. Darren's lips tightly pressed against his. But their kiss ended soon than it started. Darren jumped on the stage and left confused Chris sat on the table. Why Darren kissed him? It was just some stupid comforting gesture or what? But Chris hadn't time for thinking because Darren was speaking.

"Hey guys, having fun? Okay, that's cool. I want to sing a song for someone. It will be for the most beautiful man in this room" Darren smiled and winked at Chris. "Baby, this song it's just. For. You." Chris felt blush rose in his cheeks. Yeah, Darren often used pet names but baby? And in front of the whole cast? Maybe it was a little much. But the song started. Chris was one hundred percent sure that his face must be bright red.

**I let it fall, my heart**

**And as it fell, you rose to claim it**

**It was dark and i was over**

**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me**

When Darren sung 'kissed my lips', he raised his hand and touched his lips, like he want to remind their kiss.

**My hands, they're strong**

**But my knees were far too weak**

**To stand in your arms without falling to your feet**

Chris didn't understand why Darren picked this song.

**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew**

**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true**

**And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win**

Darren was stripping him with his eyes and Chris bit his bottom lip. Everybody could feel the sexual tension in the air.

**But I set fire to the rain**

**Watched it pour as I touched your face**

**Well, it burned while I cried**

**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**

Darren sent him a beautiful bright smile which Chris shyly returned. His heart was frantically beating.

**When I Lay with you, I could stay there**

**Close my eyes, feel you here forever**

**You and me together, nothing is better**

Darren's eyes were closed. Chris was sure that Darren was thinking about their sleepless nights in each others arms. But just like friends. But now, Chris wasn't so sure. Because best friends don't kiss each other, right?

**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew**

**All the things you'd say, they were never tue, never true**

**And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win**

He was confused. And he felt tears built in his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying. Because Darren kissed him? And he knew that for Darren it was nothing. Just fun.

**But I set fire to the rain**

**Watched it pour as I touched your face**

**Well, it burned while I cried**

**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**

**I set fire to the rain**

**And I threw us into the flames**

**When we fell, something died**

**'Cause I knew that was the last time, the last time**

**Sometimes I wake up by the door**

**That heart you caught must be waiting for you**

**Even now when we're already over**

**I can't help myself from looking for you**

Chris phone started buzzing. He broke contact with Darren and opened the new message.

'Chris, Hannah's not good. Mom'

He wasn't waiting any minute. He run from the bar not hearing Darren's desperate shouts. He needed to be with her sister. Now

* * *

**I know that this chapter was shorter than the last one but like I said I hadn't much time. I hope that you like Adele because this is not her last song in my story:-)**

**I hope you like it,**

**Goodnight:-)**

**Sory if there were any typos or mistakes but it's three in the morning here so I'm quite tired:-)**


	3. This

**Hey guys!**  
**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update but I was in hospital. I and my boyfriend have car accident and it was bad. It was raining pretty hard and we hit a tree. The tree hit the passenger side which was the place where I was sitting. I had so many broken bones; most of them I even didn't know I have. The worst were my arms. I was in hospital for one and half month and now three month after the accident I still need physio for my right hand. My fingers just don't want to work right and it's driving me crazy. But I'm making progress so I hope that it'll be soon alright.**  
**So while I was in hospital I had enough of free time to work on my fic. I have few chapters in audio so I just need to type them. I don't know thought, how often I'm going to update but everything is still quite chaotic.**  
**How you could notice the last chapter was in Chris POV. This chapter is Darren's memory.**  
**I'm still in need for beta, so feel free to become mine **  
**I hope you will like it and don't be afraid to review, follow, write me or nothing you want **  
**Yours Rozarie**  
**And my favorite: I DON'T OWN GLEE! (sadly). AND ALSO ANY SONG USE IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

**Darren's POV**

Darren was so angry. But he wasn't angry at Chris or even Shane. He was angry at himself. He promised Dianna and Cory and even himself that he is never again going to hurt Chris. And voilà here we go again. But how he could stay calm? He loves Chris, pretty much. He always thought that thanks to some miracle they will get back together again. But now Chris is going to get married and he will never get the chance to be with him. The first time when he told him that he loves him was the most beautiful and happy moment in his life. He would give everything to have the feeling back.

***Flashback***

"Chris? Chris wake up" Darren parked Chris' car in his usual spot. It was four in the morning and they were coming back from hospital. Hannah was stable, she even spoke with Chris, and he let Darren to drive him home. He was death asleep in the very first minute he got into car. Now he was curled in tight ball on the passenger seat and Darren had hard time to wake him up. Darren got up from his seat and went to Chris' door. He opened them very carefully and had to smile. Chris' hair was mess. His chestnut hair locks were sticking up in all directions and few of his bangs were falling to his face. His lips were parted and he was making really cute sleeping noises.  
"Chris, honey it's time to wake up" Darren whispered into his ear.  
"Mmmh, cold" Chris whimpered and curled even tighter. Darren sighed and reached across Chris to undo his seat belt buckle. Then he scooped Chris up into his arms and closed the door with his hip. Chris nuzzled his cheek on Darren's shoulder and made a content sigh. Darren smiled and kissed his hair. When they reached Chris' apartment Darren had to put Chris on his feet.  
"Chris, baby? Can you stay for a minute?"  
"Noooo, sleepy" Chris buried his face in Darren's neck.  
"I know, sweetie, but it will be just a sec. I need to find your keys and then we can get you in your bed, 'kay?"  
"Uh-uh" Darren carefully put Chris on his feet and let him lean on him.  
"Where are yours keys?"  
"Pocket" Chris yawned and closed his eyes again.  
" which pocket?" But Chris didn't answer so Darren must try his luck. He found them in his jacket. He unlocked the door and again scooped Chris up in his arms. He carried him into his bedroom and gently set him on his bed.  
"Do you need help with changing?" He asked him while handing him over his pajamas. Chris nodded with dropping eyes. "Okay" Darren smiled and helped him change. He tried not to blush when he was trying to pry away Chris' tight jeans and got to touch Chris' silky soft skin. Then he laid him and tucked him in his soft blanket.  
"Stay? Please?" Chris was trying very hard to hold his eyes open.  
"Of course" Darren got rid of his jeans and jacket and climbed under the covers with Chris. He opened his arms for him and in instant Chris laid his head on Darren's chest.  
"Mmmh so nice, so warm" He heard Chris whispered. Darren kissed his hair with smile and let his hand run across Chris' back. Chris immediately went back to sleep and Darren let his steady breathing lull him to sleep.

When he woke up in the morning, there was warm body pressed against his chest. He opened his eyes and was greeted with streams of chestnut hair. Chris had one hand in Darren's hair and with the other he was clutching the fabric of Darren's shirt in his fist. His lips were parted and he was letting out soft sighs. His shirt was rolled up and Darren had perfect view on milky white skin and one cute birth mark on Chris' loins. One of his legs was thrown over Darren's own. Darren closed his arms around him tighter and Chris stretched a little.  
Darren could get used to this feeling. Get used to waking with Chris' little, soft body pressed to his bigger and rougher. Get used to hearing Chris making the adorable sleepy noises or listening to his stable breathing. Or simply having him in his arms. He loved him. It wasn't love at first sight but the more time they spent together, the more Darren felt something for him. Something stronger then friendship or any other feeling he felt in his young life. Yes, he had girlfriends and he even thought that he loved them. Especially Sam, his last lover. But right now, he wasn't so sure. With Chris he felt like he was complete. Yeah, he knew that it sound cheesy, but it describe his feelings. What bother him the most was, that he knew that Chris doesn't feel the same way. But he couldn't hide it anymore. He kissed Chris. He wasn't so much drunk to blame it on liquor courage. He, Darren Everret Criss kissed Chris Colfer off set. And he loved it.  
Suddenly Chris stirred in his sleep and mumbled something. Darren shushed him but Chris continued whimpering.  
"Sea monkeys…. Mmmmmhh….. No, go away….." Chris' face crumpled with unpleasant dream and he stirred again.  
"Shhh honey, it is okay" Darren started rubbing wide circles on his back.  
"Mmmh Darren. Love you" Chris sighed content and smiled a little. Darren's whole body froze. Did Chris really say that he loved him? Did Chris mean it? That can't be true. Chris said it that's right but he is not conscious, he's asleep. But it will be so much easier. These were Darren's thoughts after Chris little slip.  
It didn't take long and Chris started to wake up. Darren saw his eyelids fluttered for while and then his eyes opened. The young actor's eyes blinked confused around his surroundings. Then his eyes fall on Darren's chest and he smiled. He raised his head and looked at him.  
"Good morning" Darren said with smile.  
"Morning" Chris' voice was rough and thick with sleep. His eyes were bright blue and half dropping. His hair was absolutely mess but for Darren he was the most beautiful person in the world.  
Chris stretched his body and laid his head on Darren's pillow. Darren also turned on his side so now they were facing each other.  
"Thank you" Chris whispered after while in which they were looking into each others eyes.  
"For what?" The hazel eyes actor whispered back.  
"For yesterday. For you being you" Chris smiled.  
"You know I would do anything for you, right?" Darren raised his arm and lightly touched Chris' cheek. The later closed his eyes and nuzzled closer to the big, slight rough hand. He leaned closer and closer 'till their noses were almost touching. Darren could count every freckle on Chris' nose. When his eyes opened they for second flicked to Darren's full lips. Their breaths mixed and the older man was sure that he is going to hyperventilate. His rapid breathing stopped pair of soft lips on his own. Darren's mind exploded. Chris was kissing him. HIM. He has pair of absolutely amazing, sweet lips against his own and it was amazing. His hand which was touching Chris' cheek cupped his jaw and tugged his face closer. Their kiss was passionate in the most romantic way. Their lips were moving slowly and softly. Tongues weren't involved in this lovely moment but neither of them seemed to mind. Chris' hands sneaked their ways into Darren's hair and were tugging him closer. The need for air soon started to be unbearable and Darren had to break their kiss. He pulled away but let his forehead rest against Chris'. The younger man's eyes were sparkling and high on his cheeks was blush.  
"I….I'm sorry," Chris stuttered with startled look and tried to sit up. Darren wasn't letting him, thought.  
"Chris, hey, look at me" With one hand on the younger actor's chin he forced him to looked at him. "I love you" He declared with the most confident voice.  
"You, you love me?" Chris asked. "But, but why?"  
"Why? You are really asking me why?" The hazel man chuckled. "You are the most beautiful person in the world. You're funny, smart, intelligent, so talented, brave, strong and sexy, so sexy Chris. You are, you are absolutely perfect. I think that I always knew that it's not going to work for me and girls. Yeah, I had a few girlfriends but with any one I felt the same way I feel with you. And we're even not dating. I just have this feeling, this urge in my chest that I need to be with you. And it's not some phase or experiment. I want to be with you. And we can never have sex if you want to know that I'm serious about us. That I don't want you for your body or want to try something new." Darren said with sincerity. He looked into Chris' eyes and saw tears gathering there. "Hey, don't cry please. If you don't feel the same way, it's okay"  
"No, no….I…..I " Chris let out small chuckle and shook his head. "I love you too, Darren. You have no idea. But I didn't know that you'll be able to love me back. I can't believe it. You're so amazing and beautiful and I'm just just me"  
"Oh honey" Darren took Chris in his arms and pecked his lips. "I love you. I really do, you must believe me. And you are perfect, okay? You mean so much to me"  
"Yes, I love you too" Chris sighed happily and let Darren flipped him on his back and straddle his waist.  
"So Christopher Paul Colfer will you do me this honor and be my boyfriend?" Darren asked with mocked serious face.  
"Yes, yes I do" Chris grinned. Darren leaned down and kissed Chris lovingly. Chris sighed and locked his limbs around Darren's torso.  
"And about the no sex policy, I'm not so sure right now" Darren whispered when he felt, that he had little problem down there. Chris just threw his head backwards and laughed. Darren couldn't help but smiled himself. This was the best moment in his life. For now.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you like it. I know it was really sappy and it wasn't one of my best works. And this chapter is called after Ed Sheeran's song This.**  
** The next chapter will be rated M for sexual scene so I hope you are not against it.**  
**And as a reward for you there's spoiler**

_**"I love your lips. I love when they're smiling at me. I'm going crazy when they're kissing me. I love licking them." He licked across Chris' full bottom lip and then took it between his teeth and nibbled softly.**_

**And by the way, were you too so angry after last episode of Glee? Blaine cheated on Chris? That's so lame. I hope that they will be back together soon.**


	4. Kiss me

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

**I know it took me so long, but don't worry I didn't abandon this story, I'm just so busy. But hey guess what? This chapter is almost as long as the last three together**

**Also this chapter is pure smut, so if you don't like it, don't read past flashback. It's my first time writing smut so please be kind. **

**I used **_**Ed Sheeran's song Kiss me**_**, because I really love this song and it's just so romantic that I couldn't help myself.**

**I'm still in need for beta, so feel free to become mine **

**I hope you will like it and don't be afraid to review, follow, write me or anything you want **

**Yours Rozarie**

**And my favorite…. I DON'T OWN GLEE (If I did, Klaine would never ever break up) OR ANY SONG USED IN THIS STORY!**

**Warnings: Male/Male sex**

* * *

When Darren stepped into his apartment he was greeted by pair of soft warm lips on his neck.

"Mmmmh hey honey, you're home early" Sam sighed into his skin.

"Hey, um yeah, my shots were moved to tomorrow so I have a day off"

"That's great. Perfect actually" His wife smiled and locked hers arms around his shoulders. "You okay? You seem tense" She watched him with concern in hers eyes.

"I'm okay, just tired, don't worry"

"You know," Samantha begun massaging his shoulders and neck "I have night shift in hospital today" The kissing was back and she was opening the three buttons on his collar. "And I really could help you relax" One of her hand slide down and groped him through the denim of his jeans. Darren held back a moan.

"No, Sam, stop" He gently pried hers hand off of him and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm really not in the mood. I think that I'm going to lie down and listen to some music for a while"

"Okay" Sam smiled and smoothed his shirt. "I'll make you some lunch"

"You're an angel" He gave her first genuine smile since he got home. When he got into bedroom he fell face first on the bed. Honestly he _was_ in the mood for sex. Whenever he was angry sex was the best way for relieving anger. But today he couldn't trust himself. He was angry at himself and in his head he was replaying his and Christopher's fight again and again. He missed him. He missed him so much. His smile, his smell, his body. The way he looked at him when he was overreacting or just cute. The way he was calling him his puppy. And he missed theirs kisses. The pecks on the lips when they were getting ready in the morning or cooking. The sleepy ones when Chris was so pliable, cuddly and warm in his arms. The battles of tongues for dominance during sex. The noises Chris always made – breathy little moans, loud whines and high pitched whimpers. Darren felt himself growing hard just thinking about him.

What's wrong with him? He just had _huge _fight with Chris and hurt him again and instead of being sorry he was dry humping mattress underneath him. The young man groaned and turned on his back. His hands tangled in his hair on his own account. He closed his eyes and tried to will his hard on away. Bur few minutes and calming breaths later he got up and went to shower. He hoped that shower would help him relax. Thirty minutes later in shower he was still tense as before. He dressed himself in pair of clean boxers and climbed under the covers. He was lying restless and his mind just couldn't shot down. He grabbed his I-phone and played the first song he found, but that was mistake. If anything it made him more frustrated. Just after few first notes his mind was flowing back to Chris, only to Chris.

*****************************************Flashback*************************************************

Darren and Chris were lying in Darren's bed in his apartment. They were dating now for three months now and were happy like never. They didn't tell anybody on cast or even theirs families. Right now it doesn't matter for them. They were completely in love with each other and it was enough for them.

_Settle down with me, Cover me up, Cuddle me in_

Darren loved moments like this. When they had time to simply be with themselves and relax. Chris was lying with his head on Darren's bare chest and his fingers were playing with the dark jungle of his chest hair. Darren's hands were rubbing circles on Chris' warm and soft skin of his back. In the background Ed Sheeran was singing his heart out in his beautiful ballads.

_Lie down with me, And hold me in your arms_

"Honey?" Chris' voice broke Darren's content stream of thoughts.

"Yes love?"

"I am ready" Chris said and kissed the warm skin above Darren's heart.

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_

"Ready?" The older man frowned confused.

"Ready to go all the way. With you. Tonight" Chris raised his head and looked Darren into his eyes.

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

"Are you sure baby? You know I'm not pressuring you into anything. I can wait. I can wait my whole life"

"I'm sure" Chris whispered in his ear and Darren had to swallow. The younger boy leaned down and spoke in confident voice "Make love to me, Dare" Then he started kissing across the other man's Adam's apple.

"Chris" Darren must admit that the sound he made was close to whine.

"Shh, just believe me. .READY. Stop thinking, just feel" Chris was whispering in the toned skin.

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

"Okay. Kiss me" The kiss was slow and sensual but soon changed into passionate battle for dominance. Chris was straddling Darren's waist and his hands were gripping his lover's shoulders for support.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved, You wanna be loved, You wanna be loved_

"I love you" The curly haired man whispered and flipped them over. "I love you so much. You are so beautiful, baby. So precious." He was caressing Chris' bare thighs. Underneath him Chris was moaning desperately.

_This feels like falling in love, Falling in love, We're falling in love_

"Darren, please"

"Shh, I'm going to take care of you baby. Just trust me okay?"

"Okay" Their lips met again and this time it was full of teeth and moaning. The older man's hand lift Chris' shirt and begun stroking Chris porcelain skin. The later buckled his hips and whined the loudest moan.

"I'm going to take off your clothes okay?" Darren asked while he was rubbing his thumb around Chris' right nipple.

"Yours too" Chris panted after Darren removed his t-shirt and boxers briefs.

"Help me?" Darren suggested with cocky grin. Chris hands tentatively reached for Darren's boxers but before he touched the waistband he tangled his fingers in his happy trail. Darren moaned and Chris licked around one of his nipples.

"Oh my…" Darren threw his head backwards and thrust his hips against Chris' thigh. Chris let out a gasp. The outline of his lover erection was impressive. He could see how thick and long it was. And he also could see small wet patch where his cock was leaking precome. He could feel his blood rushing to his own groin. He couldn't help himself, he just need to taste him. Chris could feel his mouth water and he leaned down and nuzzled his cheek on Darren's crotch.

"Chris" Darren breathed out and touched Chris' shoulder.

"I need to taste you, can I?" Chris whispered into Darren's hot skin.

"You sure?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure"

"Okay"

"Lay down" Darren obliged but before he lay down he took off his boxers. He could hear Chris' gasp and he saw him staring down at him in awe.

"You are so gorgeous" Chris breathed out and leaned down to kissed Darren. But this kiss was short lived. Chris continued placing small kisses on Darren's jaw and neck. When he found the place when his neck met collarbone he started sucking.

"Oh my god, Chris" Darren whined.

"Shhh" Chris blew air around Darren's heated skin. With the tip of his tongue he teased Darren's left nipple. He took it into his mouth and sucked hard. Underneath him Darren was a babbling mess. Chris smiled around the hardening nub and shifted to the other one. In minute both of them were hard as rock.

"So good" In this moment Darren was panting. He knew that he should take care of Chris. But Chris was setting the pace and Darren didn't mind. He let Chris explore his body and the feeling to be with other person in the most intimate way.

Chris finally reached Darren's cock and suddenly he didn't know what to do. Darren seemed to sense his insecurity.

"Baby, you don't have to, if…"

"No" Chris interrupted him. "Just give me a sec. You are so... so big" He said in awe, but in his mind he was freaking out. How should something big like this fit into him?

"Why thank you" Darren chuckled and cupped Chris face in his hands.

"Confident too much, huh?" He pinched Darren's thigh. Then he began caressing the inside of his thighs. "Tell me if I do anything wrong?"

"Of course" Darren smiled gently at Chris. Chris then took few calming breaths. His heart was beating in rapid pace so he laid his head on Darren's abdomen. He needed to feel him. One of his hands sneaked down and touched Darren's beautiful cock. He heard Darren's gasp and he looked down at this beautiful shaft. It was so much bigger than his owns one. The head was dark red and leaking precome. He stroked experimentally and Darren's hips jerked up.

"More Chris, please more" Darren didn't mind that he was begging. He just needed Chris to do something. Chris leaned down and tentatively licked around the head and gathered the precome. It tasted salty and slightly bitter. He found himself obsess with the taste and he wanted taste more. He began lick around the head like it was lollypop.

"Oh god, stop being such a tease Chris" Darren whined.

"I'm being tease?" Chris asked innocently, but couldn't hide his smirk. Then he took the head into his mouth and sucked. Hard. Darren's hips jerked up and his cock thrusted all the way inside Chris' mouth. Chris wasn't expecting it and when it met the back of his throat his gag reflex reacted. He pulled away with cough.

"Oh shit, did I hurt you?" Darren asked with panic.

"No, no it's okay. I wasn't expecting it, that's all" Chris said with raspy voice.

"I'm so sorry, baby" Darren sat up on his elbows.

"It's okay; just don't do this again, okay? I'm doing it for the first time" Chris said with apologetic smile.

"I know, baby, and you're doing so good" Chris smiled and pushed Darren back on the bed.

"Be good" He warned and then took Darren back into his mouth.

"So perfect, you're so perfect Chris, I love you" Chris smiled against the shaft in his mouth and hummed in affirmative. Darren couldn't help but jerked his hips up again. He was trying, he really was, but Chris mouth was just making him wild. This time Chris was prepared. He held his hips down and then pulled out.

"No, no baby no. I'll be good, I'll be so good" Darren whined. He wanted to be back in the hot cavern of Chris' mouth. Chris was stroking him with both his talented hands but it just wasn't enough. "Chris, please" Chris slowed down his pace and looked him in the eyes. Then he smiled and took Darren again in his mouth. Immediately he begun bobbing his head and Darren felt like screaming. His hips jerked up but Chris's hand was pushing them down. The other sneaked down to play with his balls. Darren's breath hitched and his thighs were trembling. Darren's thoughts were mess. Only things he could think of were hot, Chris, warm. Chris' cheeks were hollowing around his cock and his tongue was teasing the slit which was heavily leaking. Darren felt the familiar heat low in his belly and he knew that his orgasm is close. He realized that he should warn Chris.

"Chris, Chris baby, I'm…I'm" He begun stuttering but he couldn't make coherent sentence. Chris only hummed around his cock and it sent him over the edge. His body seized up and his cock exploded in Chris' mouth.

Chris could feel Darren's body trembling and suddenly his mouth was full of Darren's cum. He was shocked for moment but then he swallowed it. It tasted salty and he found himself like this taste. Darren's body was still trembling and was covered with sweat. Chris stroked him through his orgasm. Suddenly one of Darren's hands grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up so they were face to face. In second Chris had Darren's lips on his.

Darren was licking and nibbling his way into Chris' mouth. He could taste himself on Chris' tongue and it made him wild. He flipped them over and rubbed his tight against Chris' hard on. Chris let out high whine and arched his back.

"Fuck Chris, you're so sexy" Darren whispered into his ear and sucked his lobe in his mouth. "You sure, you're virgin? Cause this was amazing, baby" Darren growled. This caused Chris to giggle and he locked his arms around Darren's neck.

"Yes, I am, but I'm not planning to stay virgin for any longer" His pupils were dilated with lust but still full of love and trust so Darren couldn't help himself. He took the younger man's face in his palms and kissed him very gently.

"I love you" he murmured against the soft, sweet tasting lips.

"I love you too" Darren couldn't wait any longer and begun peppering Chris body with kisses.

"You are so, so beautiful" The hazel eye's man whispered against Chris' soft skin.

_Settle down with me, and I'll be your safety, You'll be my baby_

"Your body is flawless. And you're just giving yourself to me. It makes me feel so special. And I really, really love you" His hands were lightly touching Chris' trembling body.

_I was made to keep your body warm, but I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

"You don't even know how amazing you are. I love everything about you" Theirs eyes locked and both of them had tears in them.

_Oh no, my heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck_

"I love your eyes. They're so expressive. Thanks to them I know how or what you are feeling. And their changing colors. They are like summer' skies every morning you wake up. When you're angry, they're almost grey and right now" Darren leaned down and kissed his eyelids.

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

"Right now they're green and blue and so full of trust" He kissed them again and then kissed Chris' warm lips. "I love yours lips. I love when they are smiling at me. I'm going crazy when they're kissing me. I love licking them and biting them. "He licked across Chris' full red bottom lip and then took it between his teeth and nibbled softly. "It's amazing how soft and full they are. And they looked fucking perfect around my cock." Darren growled against the lips and Chris' breath hitched in his throat.

"Oh my god" He breathed out and his body arched of bed. He knew what Darren was doing. He was worshiping his body. He was trying to make his first time perfect. But he didn't have to, because it was perfect just because it was with him. It was amazing, sexy and loving. His body was vibrating with pleasure and he wasn't sure how much he could take. "Darren, Dare, I….I can't-"

"Shh, I'm sure you can" Darren smiled against Chris neck. "Your neck, baby, it's perfect. So pale and long. It's just kissable. But I think it would look even better with marks on it, don't you think, gorgeous?" He didn't wait for Chris' answer and started sucking and biting the pale column of Chris' neck. He could feel the tips of Chris' blunt nails digging into his back." Yeah, that's definitely better" The older man said and admired his work. One of his hands was circling around Chris' left nipple and he scooted down a little.

"I really love your…" he circled the hardening nub one more time and then pressed his palm against Chris' warm skin"…Love your heart" He said with amused smirk.

"And now, who is the tease?" Chris panted out. Darren chuckled and pecked the place where he could feel the younger man's heart beating rapidly. "Your heart is really amazing. So big and full of compassion and love. And right now is beating really fast. I like it"

"Of course you like it, you little bastard"

"Oh, should I stop then?" Darren asked playfully.

"No! No, no but can you just go faster? Because if you're going to do it with every part of my body, I'll need to take care of myself" He rubbed his crotch against Darren's tight.

"Mmmmh impatient, I really like it too"

"Darren!" Chris girthed through his teeth.

"Please, love, let me worship your body. I promise it'll be worth it."

"Okay, just…."

"Shh, I know" Darren kissed his sternum. "So where I was? Yes, your heart"

"Darren!" Chris cried out frustrated and Darren giggled.

"Okay. I absolutely adore yours nipples. They're so beautiful. Right now they're so hard and pretty pink. I just need to take them into my mouth"

"Yes, yes do it"

"I see somebody is bossy when they're horny" The curly hair's man said but took one of Chris' nipples into his mouth and sucked really hard.

Chris thought that he is going to come. He was so close that it hurt. He was panting and his whole body was glistening with sweat. Darren was biting and humming around his nipple and it was almost too much. If his mouth on his nipple made him react like this he couldn't wait what will happen with Darren's mouth around his cock.

Darren continued worshiping different parts of his lover's body. His abdomen, belly button, arms, fingers (when he got to them, Chris huffed in impatience and flicked him across his head), his thighs and finally his cock.

"I think it's one of my favorite parts of your body." He took it in his fist. Chris' erection was hot and heavy. It was heavily leaking precome which was smeared across his stomach. "You're so hot, Chris. So flushed and horny. And you smell so fucking good" He nuzzled his nose on Chris' thigh. His other hand found Chris' balls and he rubbed them in his palm. He then leaned down and licked around the head of Chris' cock. It was all what tipped Chris' over the edge. He cock exploded and thick ropes of come landed on Darren's lips, tongue, face and Chris' stomach. He was breathing hard and his body was trembling. Darren stroked him through his orgasm and licked himself and Chris clean.

"You okay, babe?" He scooted up and looked Chris in the eyes.

"Perfect. I think I never come so hard" He smiled dizzily at Darren.

"Good" Darren kissed him. Few minutes later Chris broke the kiss with shocked expression

"You are hard again" He said and Darren laughed.

"Yeah, quite while actually. You're just so hot baby, I can't help it" He pecked him on the lips. "Are you up to more? Because if you're not it's perfectly okay. We can just cuddle and go to sleep." Chris smiled at him and kissed his nose.

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

"I love you. And I want to feel you. I want to feel connected to you." Darren only smiled and reached for his nightstand drawer. He found the small bottle of lube and condoms.

"I will go slowly. Tell me, if you need to stop or slow down, okay?"

"I will" Chris kissed him for the last time. Darren then scooted down until he was face to face with Chris' half hard cock. He himself was painfully hard and few times he must squeeze the base of his cock so he wouldn't come. He really hoped he would last because he wanted to make it special for Chris.

"Bend your knees for me baby and spread them open." Chris did it with shaking legs. Suddenly he was feeling very nervous.

"Calm down baby, you're okay" Darren kissed his knees. Then he opened the bottle of lube and squeezed small amount of this cold substance on his fingers. He warmed them up and then opened Chris's cheeks with the other hand.

"I really love your ass" Darren said and it caused Chris to burst out in laugh. Darren chuckled too then kissed Chris' right asscheek. Chris' laugh died in his throat and he suppressed a moan. Darren smiled and licked his lips. How he wanted to bury his tongue into Chris' tight hole. But they didn't speak about anything like that and he didn't want to freak him out or make him uncomfortable. Chris was very new in sex and they have the whole time in the world. So he brought his lubed fingers to Chris' hole and circled the puckered skin there. Chris' hands gripped the bedspread. Darren circled it for few more times and then pushed his middle finger in. He was in only for the first ring of muscles and it was almost too much. Chris was so tight and hot. The older man must take huge inhale to calm him down. He had many girlfriends (especially on a college and he wasn't proud of it) but any of them made him feel like it. So complete.

He kissed Chris' thigh and started to insert his finger deeper. When his finger was all the way in, he begun slightly move it.

"You're alright baby?" He caressed Chris' tight muscles on his abdomen.

"Yeah" Chris breathed out "It feels weird, though"

"It's going to be better" Darren literary kissed his cock and Chris back arched. This caused Darren finger to plunge inside him even more and Chris gasped.

"Move Darren, move" Darren smiled and begun thrusting his finger in and out.

"I'm going to add another one okay?" He asked after a while and Chris only moaned in answer. More lube was squeezed on his fingers and then he pushed two back in. He could feel Chris tense so his other hand begun stroking his shaft. After a while Chris' body relaxed and Darren begun scissoring his fingers and searching for Chris' prostate. He read on the internet (yes, he was searching for information about gay sex, he couldn't hurt Chris because of his own inexperience) that touching it was pretty pleasant. Few minutes later his fingertip brushed against small bundle of nerves and Chris screamed. Literary screamed.

"Darren, oh god, again please" His body was trembling and arching. Darren smiled for himself and begun thrusting his fingers against this spot. After a while he added third finger.

"I am ready Darren, please, so ready" Chris whined brokenly.

"You sure precious? I don't want to hurt you"

"Yes, please, just please…"

"Okay, baby okay" With kiss on Chris' hipbone Darren pulled his fingers out. Chris groaned deep in his throat and his hole clenched around nothing. Darren reached for the condom but Chris' hand stopped him.

"I…I want to feel you. I mean if, if you want to?" Chris asked his voice small.

"Anything you want honey, I'm clean, don't worry" Darren smiled and kissed Chris' nose gently. Then he reached for the lube and lubed himself generously. He couldn't help but hissed when his palm touched his cock. He was more than painfully hard. The he lined himself up with Chris' tight ass and pushed slightly.

Chris couldn't help but whimper. Darren was so big. It was a lot more than his fingers. He bit his bottom lip to suppressed whimper and closed his eyes.

Darren was in heaven. Only head of his cock was in Chris but it took all his willpower not to come immediately. He wanted to bury himself in the tight heat but he knew that he must wait for Chris. He opened his eyes and looked Chris in the face. Immediately his heart clenched with worry, guilt and concern. Chris' eyes were closed and he could see tears on Chris' cheeks.

"Honey, we're stopping. I don't want to hurt you" He cupped Chris' face in his palms.

"No,no" Chris breathed out and opened his eyes "Just give me a minute. You are a lot to take" Chris smiled briefly. Darren leaned down and kissed the tears away. Then he started kissing and sucking Chris' neck. He was determined to make everything to help Chris relax.

"I think, I think that you can move" Chris said after a while.

"You sure?" Darren asked and kissed him on the mouth.

"Yeah, just, just go slow" Darren took huge breath and begun to push deeper. He buried himself inch by inch until he was balls deep in Chris.

"Oh god" He heard Chris whisper.

"Are you alright?" Theirs eyes met and Darren could see the same feelings he felt in this moment. Love, trust and lust.

"More than alright. Move" Chris locked his sinfully long legs around Darren's waist and rocked his hips a little. Both men let out moans.

"Jesus Christ Chris, you're so tight baby. So perfect" Darren moaned and begun thrusting his pelvis forward.

"You feel so good Darren. Faster, move faster" Chris' voice was trembling. He felt slight pain but the pain overcame pleasure. Suddenly Darren changed his angle and Chris felt waves of pleasure burst through his body.

"Darren!" Chris screamed out and Darren begun angling his thrust on Chris' prostate. He could feel that he is not going to last longer so he speed up. His hips started plunge into Chris with such force that Chris' little body was sliding up on the silky sheets.

"Dare…Jesus…fuck….honey, I'm not going to last…" Chris couldn't finish his sentence, because Darren hit his prostate the hardest.

"Come with me baby" Darren whispered in his ear and gripped Chris' slender hips with bruising force. "Come with me, NOW!" Darren let out animalistic growl and came inside Chris.

Chris could feel Darren's cock erupting inside of him and filling his ass with his come. He didn't stop thrusting though and Chris couldn't take it anymore. With high whine he came between theirs stomachs. He could see white and black spots and he was almost sure that he passed out for a short moment.

Darren was trying to catch his breath. This was the best sex he ever had. He was full of emotions. He loved Chris and he couldn't be happier that Chris wanted him to be his first.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything from hate to love, from love to lust_

He looked down at Chris and his face broke with huge soft grin. Chris blue eyes were blinking and he was smiling blissfully. Darren gently pulled out and reached for some Kleenex on his nightstand. Carefully he cleaned himself and Chris and then lay next to his lover. Chris' body was still trembling and when he touched him shuddered.

"I know that I asked you millionth times tonight, but are you okay?"

"Yes. That that was pretty intense" Chris' mouth broke in lazy grin and he turned on his side so they were facing now. "Thank you, it was amazing." He smiled and slowly kissed Darren.

_From lust to truth I guess that's how I know you_

"You are very welcome. But was it really good for you? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Darren asked after he broke the kiss.

"No, you didn't hurt me. You were perfect. I'm so happy right now. I love you, Darren"

"I love you too, Christopher" Darren pulled him to his chest and turned on his back so Chris was lying on his chest.

_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

"Now sleep time" Chris smiled happily and kissed Darren's warm skin. Darren chuckled and this made his chest vibrate. Chris let out content sigh and snuggled closer to Darren's body.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved, You wanna be loved, You wanna be loved_

"Okay baby, anything you want. I love you"

"I love you more. Thank you" Darren hugged Chris tightly and kissed the top of his head. He closed his eyes and with content smile he drifted off to sleep.

_This feels like falling in love, Falling in love, We're falling in love_

* * *

**Congratulation, you successfully read the longest chapter of this story! I really hope that it wasn't bad. Let me know what you think about it.**

**And as a reward for you there's spoiler:**

"_**Hey kiddo it's okay. Just tell me who is it and I'm going to kick his ass" Cory said and squeezed Chris' knee. Chris sobs became less frequent and he sat straight. Dianna took his hands in hers and squeezed them reassuringly. **_

"_**That's kind of you, but I'm not sure that I want you to pummel him with your fists. I still love him" He said shakily and whipped his tears away.**_

**So what do you think would happen in next chapter?**


End file.
